1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method and a printed material, and particularly to a technology of forming an image by discharging inks of plural colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet recording apparatus of the related art, an array in which nozzles of each color head are aligned on the same main scan line has been used to share dot positions of inks of respective colors.
In addition, there have been known inkjet recording apparatuses and inkjet heads disclosed in JP2005-262570A, WO1997/037854A, JP2007-118409A, and JP2002-67317A.
In JP2005-262570A, there is disclosed an inkjet recording apparatus, which performs recording using an inkjet-type recording head where discharge ports which discharge ink to be cured by light irradiation are arranged, including plural recording heads which respectively discharge inks of different colors, a light irradiation device which cures the discharged ink, and a control device which performs discharge control of one recording head to perform recording so that the center position of an ink dot recorded by the one recording head among the plural recording heads is shifted from the center positions of ink dots recorded by the other plural recording heads.
In WO1997/037854A, there is disclosed a head unit of an inkjet printer, which relatively moves in a main scanning direction with respect to a member to be recorded and a sub-scanning direction perpendicular to the main scanning direction, including plural print heads respectively having N nozzles, which are arranged in the sub-scanning direction at K pixel intervals in a predetermined resolution so that K/N has a value of an irreducible fraction, in which each of the print heads is disposed so that the nozzles are arranged in the main scanning direction according to the color of ink to be discharged and are shifted from each other in the sub-scanning direction by L pixels.
In JP2007-118409A, there is disclosed a technology in which inkjet heads of inks of respective colors are arranged at different positions, printing with an ink having the lowest transmittance is performed first to make the ink cured, and then, printing with other inks is sequentially performed so that image quality is improved.
In JP2002-67317A, there is disclosed an inkjet-type recording head including a nozzle array group in which plural lines of nozzle arrays formed with plural nozzle openings punched at a predetermined nozzle pitch are horizontally aligned so as to set an ink type for each nozzle array to be discharged, in which the nozzle array group is formed with N lines of high resolution nozzle arrays in which punching positions of the nozzle openings are respectively shifted in the direction of the nozzle array by 1/N (N is a natural number of 4 or more) pitch.